Tom's sister
by Itsme-Liv
Summary: Grace Kent is studying at prestigious Holby Uni, flirtatious and beautiful she has the world at her trainer clad feet but when she is involved in an accident will it be her brother Tom who has to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

The pair sat at the breakfast table bleary eyed,mumbling almost inaudible words, that they seemed to be able understand,a sleep deprived dialect the duo seemed fluent in. Grace's face was still pillow creased and her eyes soft with sleep,making her look years younger than she really was which Tom knew how much she hated but in a way he really loved that she still looked only sweet sixteen when she was actually eighteen going on nineteen within the next few days. "what time does Uni start Gracie?" Tom uttered which made her frown at his teasing by calling her Gracie. "I've got a lecture this afternoon but I need to get cycling before I go back to the velodrome after Uni is finished" Grace mumbled sleepily "and what time did you get back in this morning?" Tom quizzed "you don't even want to know Tom" the blonde replied looking up at Tom smiling sheepishly. "Drink lots of water Gracie" Tom smirked as he rose from the small kitchen table ruffling her blonde curls at which she swatted at before he left slamming the front door before the house was once again immersed in silence.

**Grace's P.O.V**

The bottom of the hill curled round into a dangerously tight bend,but I continued pounding my legs ever faster to break my speed bracket. Mumford and sons blared into my ear drums as the exercise endorfins flew faster through my blood stream and my legs pedalled ever more furiously. I looked up just as the two cars collided into one another the glass shattering across the ground. Squealing on my breaks praying to slow to an immediate stop but the spindles of the wheels kept circulating and the wheels of my bike continued,curling under me and sending me skidding across the now glass covered road before landing with a thud into darkness.

**Tom's P.O.V**

Grace's number continued to make my phone let out a shrill cry as I tried to muffle it beneath my scrubs. The ring would last then cut out before I could reach it. On the third try I grabbed my phone ,hoisting it to me ear "Grace? What are you doing?" I growled into my phone. In response shallow breathing continued into the call and then the all too familiar grunt of vomit was heard. "Grace? Grace what's going on?" No reply,then the phone cut out. My mind was racing, something wrong ,I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, what can I do? What can I do? Racing to the entrance Jeff and Dixie were piling into the "the blood wagon" as they fondly call it "Jeff! Dix!" I quip desperately "yeah Tom mate,what's up?" Jeff replied friendly,unknowingly "you don't have a shout do you?"I enquired "na mate why?" Dixie asked "Can I just try something on the GPS thing you guys were banging on about ,I'm on a break and I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about" I asked, telling a little white lie wouldn't be the worst thing in the world would it?"Yeah sure mate hop in" Jeff smiled warmly as I heaved myself in, it was only morning but the July sun was already basking the seats in watery sunshine. "Just plug your phone in and select the last person you were calling" Dixie instructed. As we drove further out to the countryside the roads got bumpier sending each one of us higher as we went over rocks and unsteady roads.

From the distance it was just a dark fleck but as we drew closer the fleck grew larger and larger into a mangled car,or what could be described as a car "Jeff" Dixie collared "I'll ring for back up princess" Jeff obeyed. That's when I saw that familiar bike frame, the mangled malleable frame missing wheels and more importantly a rider, my blood ran cold, it really did "stop Dixie, please I have to get out!" I pleaded as Dixie drew to a stop and I leapt out running to the mess that had been created, in my peripheral vision Dixie and Jeff stumbled out grabbing the kit. I simply picked up this bike frame, and sure enough it read her name across the bar "Gracie". I just started shouting, I couldn't help it, I was sweating profusely "Grace! Grace where are you?" My voice echoing off the dappled leaves, she was no where to be seen,all that remained was the destroyed structured of her bike glued into the palm of my hand. "Grace!" I screamed to which the reply was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff's P.O.V**  
I stumbled after Tom ,confused,he just sat in the road amongst the destruction next to the remnants of a bike "Tom what's going on?" I asked placing a gloved hand on his quivering shoulder,he didn't reply he just sat and shook . I made my way to the passenger of the first car,hoping Tom would follow suit but he erratically began to search the area,checking neighbouring fields,and the side of the road, the insides of the car "Tom mate, come and give me a hand immobilising this guys neck" he looked startled, as I interrupted his deep train of thought but he came over all the same, placing his hands on the unconscious patient's blood stained neck while I did the primary survey. "Tom whats wrong? Talk to me mate" I asked calmly but Tom's eyes were large with fear and worry "it's my sister" he said,his voice oddly thick,his eyes glassy with tears to which he blinked furiously at. "What about her Tom?" I asked confused "I think she's hurt, I need to find her, I don't know where she is." It was strange seeing Tom in this kind of state, he was so private with everything he did,and so professional,to see him so distressed was almost alien. "Tom , we'll find her, I've radioed for the police, and fire services, we'll find her" he seemed to relax a little at my reassurance and concentrate a little more on the patient,we stabilised him within a few minutes and Dixie had assessed the other cars inhabitants, of whom seemed to of gotten off lighter than my patient with just a few cuts and a broken arm. Tom barely spoke just grunts of yes and no as he became gradually more distant as the grating wails of back up arrived,the road was coated in police tape and the whirl of the machinery to cut my patient out was being tested. Norman came to assist sliding in one side of the car for Tom to slide out of the other, we looked at each other bemused.

Like a frightened animal I watched Tom scurry across the scene quizzing policemen running up the road for his sibling without avail. We loaded our patient onto a spinal board and began carrying our unknown patient to the big yellow taxi when out of the corner of my eye I saw a little flash of red, instinctively turning my head it remained there, it was definitely something. Sliding the patient into the ambulance I had to check whatever that red thing was, I strode towards the shrubbery where there was a slight dip in the road, splinters of this red plastic were scattered across the grassy crevasse, the largest chunk was actually black with red stripes, attached to this was a small buckle, it took a moment for it to click with me. This was the ruins of a helmet, it's always a bad sign when something as strong and protective as a helmet is completely smashed up, it's usually a sign that the owner of the helmet is even in worse condition than the protective item. "Tom! Tom,I've found something" I hollered but my voice showed just a sliver of nervousness making me wince as I knew this would send Tom's anxiety into over-drive, within seconds he had pelted to be by my side but with him it clicked instantly, he grasped the destroyed helmet,the tips of his fingers going white with his tight grasp and tears welled in eyes,pooling dangerously,"Grace" he said softly not taking his eyes off his sister's helmet,he blinked several times and turned to face me, " we have to find her Jeff" he said the echo of sadness etched into his voice "we will, Dix! I'll stay here, you go ahead with unknown unknown" I directed from Tom to Dixie "sure thing" she replied, knowing not to make any jokes in front of Tom. "When was the last time you talked to her Tom?" I asked,not thinking that it would make any difference. "She rang when I was at work" his face turning in realisation he pulled his phone out "quiet everyone!" He commanded while we all listened intensely.

**Tom's P.O.V**  
I've never been so happy to hear somebody's phone ring, amongst the silence,that beacon of hope, of noise, well her barbie girl ringtone which always used to make me cringe when I heard it,the jingle slowly grew louder,guiding me to my baby sister,following the noise I was led to the less smashed up BMW, I scoured the car once more when finally as the silence cut through the ringtone I ducked down beneath the car and there she lay, her long blonde curls splayed out like a delicate halo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace's P.O.V**  
I roll over and feel the crunch of glass beneath my exposed skin,my head is pounding but not just because I'm hungover, well I don't really know why, I don't know where I am , I'm confined to this coffin I can't move properly without glass slicing my skin like butter. I'm immersed in almost complete darkness but bleary sunlight hovers around the edges of my confines, it's so noisy, people are shouting machines are whirling close by,there's groans of pain, there's sirens pounding, I'm so confused, why? Where am I? What has happened? The noise levels decrease, I loose and gain consciousness my grip on reality is thinning each time I am swallowed by darkness. By the time I wake up again I ask myself where I am,what is happening and why but the day is once again quiet for a few seconds when my phone lights up singing the barbie girl song, I lie still unable to summon enough energy to search for my phone. "Grace" Tom's voice wavers, I can barely move my eyelids to the direction of his voice, I feel his hands search for me and hook me under my arm pits, dragging me out,where am I? What has happened? I lie dazed in the increasingly bright sunlight as Tom grasps my hand "Tom what happened? Where am I?" I ask desperately seeking answers "it's ok, Grace I'm here" he soothes brushing my hair off my face which sticks to the blood "Tom please, what's happened,what's going?" I plead raising myself from the ground "lie back down Gracie" he says gently "you've been in an accident, you were cycling remember?" No, I don't. I look around at the scene cars are merging into one another so mangled they are interlinked "Are the drivers ok?" I ask "yeah they'll be fine" Tom says gently. "I'm ok now" I say forcing myself up onto my cleats where I wobble and the earth begins to spin but I take a few steps forward but my legs buckle beneath me Jeff and Tom grab my arms before I hit the ground again and drag me to some steps of an ambulance they place me there but I don't feel any more steady "where am I?" I ask ,Tom looks concernedly at the paramedic as I loose all my strength to stay up right and flop against the refreshingly cool floor. "Come on princess" the paramedic beckons as I'm hoisted onto a trolley "what's going on? Who are you?" I ask,squirming in his grasp,nothing seems to be filtering through my brain "I'm Jeff, I'm a paramedic love,we're going to take you to hospital" the very word hospital sends my rattled brain into overdrive "why?" I asked desperate to rid my brain of this foggy confusion that refuses to budge despite my enquires "you've been in an accident, you came off your bike" Tom inputs gently "is everyone ok?" I continue "they're fine sweetheart" Tom says,his face tired. "Can you put an IV in Tom, we'll give her some paracetamol, she's got one hell of a concussion, Grace can you tell me the date?" Jeff enquires I simply shake my head "give it a go?" He persists "the er fifth,no eighteenth of summer" I suggest using my knowledge that the rare glimpse of sunshine must mean it was summer. "Almost sweetheart" Jeff concludes patting my shoulder and clipping something strange to my finger "she's quite tachy" Jeff remarks but I simply feel my eyeballs roll back into my skull as I am once again immersed in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's P.O.V**  
It's been two hours since Tom disappeared off the face of the Earth, his phone simply goes to voicemail, Zoe is ready to tear off his head and anyone else's who stands in her way. The last of the RTC is on it's way,from what I've heard it was a pretty bad one, one of the patients from the least smashed up car was just whisked off to theatre to repair their internal bleed, seat belts can be the best and worse mechanisms, the impact of the force caused their spleen to rupture so that's one off our watch, it sounds heartless I know but being a doctor means you have to be pretty ruthless at the best of times.  
I wait by the doors of the entrance,it's so warm I begin to feel a little clammy within minutes of being outside,the team are all donning green disposable aprons, all we know about our incoming patient is there are several glass lacerations and not much else, the anticipation is electric. We wait as the sirens grow ever louder and screech to a stop in front of us ,the doors are flung open, Jeff emerges as we fold out the ramp to get the patient to recuss and there he is, distraught. Her hand clasped in his,he looks at me as we wheel her down into the building. "Ok Sam this is Grace Kent she is 18,we couldn't immobilise her neck straight away,she has a GCS of 8, consciousness is varying, she does have asthma,lost approximately 1 litre of blood and we've given her 50mg of IV paracetamol,she has lacerations to her face arms and chest in addition to the ones on her legs" Jeff informs us as we glide through reception to recuss, I watch Tom ,he just gazes at this girl the whole time,not looking up to acknowledge any of us . "Ok on my count,1,2,3 and up" I command as we lift Grace from the trolley to the bed, she's incredibly light,like a string bean, very slim and very tall,she lets out a groan of pain as we jostle her across,which is always a good sign for us doctors anyway."Ok let's cross-match two units of blood,someone chase her notes,lets get a whole body x-ray ,head CT and 5mg of morphine" Tom commands to which Fletch and Robyn began to comply "Tom, what's going on?" I ask "this is my sister" he sighs, I try to muffle my surprise but it's obvious "not the way I imagined you to meet my family" his face shows all the brotherly protection inside him "of course Tom, are you ok?" I ask "just a bit shaken I guess" he says running his hands through his hair before adjusting her IV and inflating the BP cuff on her ragged arm "Tom you can't look after your sister, it's hospital policy" I say gently placing my hands on his arm to guide him away "Sam I have to she's my sister, I have to look after her "he quivers grasping her hand tightly,too tightly "Tom" I say, taking her hand out of his "go and get a coffee, ring your parents ,whatever,she's got Ash and I , we'll look after her ,ok?" He simply nods and backs away so I can start the primary survey and Ash commences the routine bloods. I can't explain how sorry I feel for Tom, he must feel so helpless, I can tell how much he dotes on his little sister by the intense look on his face. We free Grace of her shredded cycling jersey and cleats, her unintelligible mumbles grow slightly more sophisticated which show she's regaining consciousness and soon her sooty black eyelashes begin to flicker.

**Grace's P.O.V**  
"Look who is coming round" a familiar voice rings. My mind is telling my body to wake up but it doesn't comply, my eyes are peeled open by force and an uncomfortable piercing light is shone into my pupil which constricts fearfully, however once the light floaters disappear I make out shapes and colours "Where am I?" I ask, with the strange feeling that I'm repeating myself "you're in hospital Grace" says a strangers voice,I look up to see a friendly smile beaming down at me he's a man ,not my brother with a dangling stethoscope I suppose that would make sense. "What happened?" I ask "you've been in an accident,but you're ok,you've had a bit of a bump on the head,ok?" I nod "try not to nod your head just yes or no will be great" he says, I notice his name tag says Ashford,so I repeat it in my head so I won't forget it "why?" I ask attempting to raise my head,but my shoulders are pinned down by Tom who looks completely guilt ridden and I wonder why. "We're worried you might of damaged your neck and or spine, it's just a precaution" doctor er Ashford says and I'm pretty sure he continues but I loose focus as my brain goes into a whirling overdrive trying to recount today's events,I can remember having breakfast,checking Facebook er then what? It all feels so distant like I can almost touch it every time I try it moves away,the last thing I remember is climbing on my bike then just blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tom's P.O.V**  
Sam had to manhandle me out of recuss, I just wanted to be there ,and talk to her and laugh with her and do all the things we do together. We're both adopted so we have no real relation,but in a way it kind of made us closer, we both understood each other from an early age, we know what it's like. I query going home to get her some of her things but decide against it, I just want to stay here until I'm absolutely certain shes ok. I attempt to loiter outside of resuss so I can peer through the blinds but Sam shoos me away. I wait for what seems like hours in the relatives room, it's so quiet all you can hear is the piercing silence , I just stare at the door anticipating it to swing open ,but it doesn't. I wait and wait and wait,unable to take my mind of Grace, I remember all the things we used to get up to; we used to ride around on my bike I would pedal and she would sit on the back of the seat,her bare legs dangling until the time she got her foot trapped in the spindles,her long hair flipped and her little body hanging from the bike wheel ,her little face beetroot red suppressing her tears and probably the rush of blood to the head.

Finally,once deep in thought ,the door I so wished would slide open unveils Sam,she smiles at me "she's ok" she says softly and sits beside me , I can't control it,much like trying to find her, the panic I felt this morning screaming for Grace ,I just begin to cry,not a few tears but those kind of tears that make you completely breathless, Sam enfolds me in her arms ,stroking my hair as I cry against her chest. She rocks me in silence until I regain my breath. "Can I go and see her?" I ask "course you can" she says so softly it's almost a whisper. "Thank you" I say pulling Sam towards and clasping her in a hug, I kiss her forehead and she takes me by the hand and guides me to recuss.  
She lies there still flat,her neck immobilised by blue blocks, her heart shaped lips asking the same repetitive questions that we answer but don't filter through her brain so she asks again and again. I go over to her trolley and lean against the cold metal ,I take her hand in mine once again and Sam joins on me in the other side "Grace can you tell me where you are?" She asks ,but she seems nicer,more patient with Grace than she usually is, all her warmth in her smile as she checks her obs but Grace looks confused,startled " home?" She suggests,she looks even younger than she did this morning ,her liquid blue eyes wide and innocent "No you're at Holby City ED" Sam corrects her "my brother works here" Grace remembers proudly, and I have to stop my smile spreading across my face. "Yeah,he does, I have to work with him" Sam teases " I have to live with him" Grace retorts and they both look and smile at me "you poor thing" Sam laughs as her face lights up, she pats Grace's shoulder on her way out to check if her x-rays have been sent through. "Tom what are you doing here?" Grace asks. This repetition is exhausting but we go through the circuit of already answered questions. Sam emerges yet again carrying the iPad, "everything looks good with her spine, she has a few broken ribs but other than that it all seems fine" she says smiling showing me so I can double check I nod as we remove the blocks and collar so she can sit upright. I never really noticed how skinny she was until now,she's always been slight but now she looks fragile " you really scared me Gracie" I say pulling her hair away from her eyes "sorry" she smiles sheepishly the same way she did this morning "mum and dad are going to kill me you know" I say as the realisation of telling them hits me "do they know?"my sibling enquires "not yet" I say "then don't,no point in worrying them" she answers, Sam throws me a look that suggests I should do opposite as she applies her stethoscope to Grace's chest. "When can we get her down to CT Sam?" I ponder "Soon, and it's Dr Nichols to you round here" she retorts flirtatiously "how's the pain? Any headaches,nausea?" Sam says in attempt to seem more professional "erm just cold" Grace replies,smiling with a knowingly smile that Sam and I are more than just colleagues, she's always been like that whether it would be guessing the plot of the shows that we would watch as kids or if I'd been trying to get into clubs when I was 16,she could just read me,it's like she is sidekick and it really irritates me.

Big Mac appears at the doors of resuss " I was beckoned?" He chatters"CT please Big Mac" Sam orders, we walk behind Grace hand in hand,I squeeze hers,wondering if she can tell have grateful I am. Despite Graces's best attempts to move herself across from her trolley to the scanner she is simply to weak and sore to move herself just a few centimetres across, so we slide a teary eyed Grace across. The thought of leaving her again makes me wince but Sam leads me out as we begin to scan her cranium. In the silence Grace's voice breaks through our concentration "where am I?" She asks startled "where am I! Let me out! I can't get out,some one help me please!" she bellows writhing wildly in the scanner, knocking her drip stand and ripping it from her lily white skin."Sam stop!" I cry as I pound the door down to get to my sister,I reach her side and pull her close as she weeps into my chest, I try to soothe her,stroking her hair but her breathing eradicates and it's apparent she's having a panic attack, Sam joins us gluing her stethoscope to Grace's rapidly moving chest "it's an asthma attack triggered by her panic attack" she explains , I pick Grace up in my arms and lower her onto the trolley, her wheezes are becoming more apparent,her eyes growing large in her small face. "Lets get her into recuss,now" Sam orders as we push her trolley quickly away from CT and Grace clamours onto each and every breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grace's P.O.V**  
My chest feels like it's about to implode. My throat is like sandpaper as I gasp,mimicking a goldfish I'm wheezing for precious oxygen. My eyes feel like they're about to pop out of my skull as I stare up at the passing ceiling, my chest rising faster than I can count "this one came on fast" I hear Tom say his voice etched with panic even though I can bet he's had a thousand other patients who have had an asthma attack. My hair is sticking to my face as beads of sweat form in my hairline,I'd move my arm to wipe it but my whole body aches,my ribs feel like broken china as every breath I take cuts deeper. "Her broken ribs don't help" Sam says her face serious as she slides a nebuliser over my pink face "50mg of salbutamol please Fletch" Sam, is it? Sam commands, her refreshingly icy cold stethoscope lands on my flaming skin as she listens to my panicking lungs "lets get some intravenous magnesium sulphate Robyn, try and stay nice and calm for me Grace"Sam says cooly , I can see why Tom loves her,so calm, professional and beautiful , I can tell by the way he looks at her."Tom" Sam glances at him beckoning him to comfort me, to tell me it will be ok , he crouches down by my bedside and whispers in my ear slowly, his calm masking his and my terror,he whispers about the time I got my foot stuck in his bike and as slowly as he speaks the medication begins to take effect, my breathing less delayed, I feel my lungs expanding with ease, the pain lessens the more Tom reminisces. "Pulse is 95, almost back to normal " Fletch announces as the calm after the storm.

**Sam's P.O.V**  
"We'll move her to CDU for overnight observation and then we'll review her case if she is still concussed" I explain to Tom, even though he probably already knows as a doctor himself, he chews his lip, I love it when he does that for reasons I can't explain. He wrings his hands so I take them in mine "Tom stop worrying she's going to be fine,she's sleeping,why don't we go and get a coffee,then you can go and get her some stuff" I suggest, I watch as Tom furrows his brow, I can tell he's not keen but there is no clear alternative for him to do. We sit in the peace garden in almost silence, I knew he had a sister and she stayed with him a lot but that was about it, I suppose a lot of the time we're together we are at work. Tom is the first to break the silence "she recently moved in,her uni accommodation was getting too expensive,so I let her move in,how do I tell my girlfriend I still live with my little sister" he says,his voice edged with guilt and embarrassment "don't apologise Tom it's ok, I don't mind" I say truthfully, because I don't, in fact if anything it makes me admire him more, I see him the way he is with Grace and it makes me so proud of him. He seems to relax a little,he talks at length of Grace, his eyes lit up with pride he tells me she's doing a sports degree at uni and she hopes to get into professional cycling but their parents wanted her to have a degree under her belt in case it all went to pot "what should I do about telling our parents?" He asks,clearly deliberating " I think you should Tom she's going to need a bit of care for a little while and head trauma can be the root cause of other things such as epilepsy, if I were her mum I'd want to know" I say empathising "you're right, I'll ring them now, thank you Sam" he says brushing my lips with a kiss. "You ring them,I'll see about getting another CT,the films on the last scan weren't that bad,but obviously she wasn't in there for long" I say exasperated "good plan" Tom replies, phone in hand ready to break the news to his parents. He backs away, I watch as his face contorts,obviously receiving grief from his parents,I watch him chew his lip again trying to suppress his temper, he seems to think that what happened to Grace was his fault and by the looks of it so do his parents. "That could of gone better" Tom sighs, he looks exhausted ,as dark circles form under his eyes "I'll go and grab some of her stuff then" he says turning, I expect him to kiss me goodbye but he simply turns on his heels and strides towards his scrappy car.

**Sorry this is such a crappy chapter, I'll make the next update much more interesting...-Liv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grace's P.O.V**

It's hard to sleep with constant burble of chat, of machines that chink with every breath you take and every steady rhythm of thuds your heart creates. When I finally do sleep,it is dreamless just immense darkness that somehow feels strangely familiar. I awake to the same noises I fell asleep to but I have no idea where I am,Tom is by my side "hi again" he smiles " You've been asleep for ages" he notes but I feel as though I've only been asleep a few seconds, nausea fills at the pit of my stomach as I become more conscious "did you have a nightmare? You were wouldn't stop kicking, I was scared" Tom jokes. "Where am I?" I ask dazzled by the unfamiliar surroundings "You're in hospital ,mum and dad are on their way" he tells me, I'm so confused."Why?" I ask trying to remove the oxygen tap that is inserted into my nose ,Tom places his hands on my bandaged ones "don't" he breaks to me gently "you were in an accident, you banged your head" he continues I look at my arms, my biceps are bounded with neat bandages, I touch them lightly "was anyone else hurt?" I ask as I stretch my arms outwards examining them curiously."Yes,but they're going ok"Tom replies as I trace my IV line, I simply nod bewildered by this room, out of the corner of which a door opens and a female doctor slides through the gap "Hi Grace, can you remember who I am?" She asks me, I look to Tom for assistance but he looks at me expectantly "it's ok, I'm Sam, I'm a doctor here,lets sit you up" she says adjusting the top of the trolley,I slide downwards from the force despite my best attempts to stay up,I'm simply too tired. "We're going to move you somewhere a bit more quiet, you're not feeling sick,or dizzy,double vision,anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asks, I feel a bit queasy but it's nothing too bad so I simply shake my head but as I do so I realise I do feel a bit lightheaded, it's probably just being tired I tell myself."Great" Sam says as she detaches me from monitors, releases the break and pushes me away to another ward named CDU,the drip dangling precariously above my head,which is reeling with every push my head throbs harder,but finally I am parked next to a bed where Tom scoops me as if I weigh nothing and lowers me to the next bed ,I feel my head flop onto the pillow,I fight to keep my eyes open and the darkness away but I keep quiet because I hate fuss,always have.

**Tom's P.O.V**  
Once Sam and I settle Grace into CDU, I leave her to rest ,Sam's idea ,not mine. "Our parents will be here in about an hour, brace yourself for some screaming" I joke shakily. "They can't blame you for something you had no control of Tom" Sam attempts reassuringly but she doesn't know our mum and dad,love them I do but Grace is still their baby,they've always been fiercely protective of her. I follow Sam around like a lost puppy as she does her rounds, I haven't been alone all day,the thought of it terrifies me, my thoughts may eat me alive, I trudge round cubicles,even take a few bloods,passing the time idly.

I see Sam scrolling on the computer,her eyes narrowing,this panics me, as I sidle up to Sam I try nonchalantly to see whose scan it is "it's Grace's,before you even try" Sam states in a monotone ,she zooms in on the scan, this adds to my panic "Sam what's wrong" I say,my voice high pitched as I try to crane my head over her shoulder, she turns to me,her eyes soft,it fills me with dread ,that look "I think there is a bleed" Sam mutters. She tries to catch my hand as I stomp towards to CDU but I simply shake her off. I break into a run,barely able to contain my worry.

**Sam's P.O.V**  
I try to catch up with Tom,but he's faster than me,by the time I reach him he just stands in front of Grace's bed. I stand beside him, we stare into the cubicle, a cubicle that only contains a bed, an empty bed. Grace has vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeff's P.O.V**  
I see her gown billowing across the forecourt, she doesn't seem to notice, she is too wrapped up in taking in all the building, she gazes around, it strikes me that she is very vulnerable in the flimsy fabric,but also even from the distance she seems disorientated. I approach her with caution "hiya princess" I say as I draw closer I recognise her large eyes as Tom's sister, they look spookily alike , the same smile, same chin but Graces's eyes are bigger and an electric blue rather than Tom's woody green. She looks at me startled as she backs away,her bare feet on the concrete "It's ok, it's me Jeff,from the ambulance this morning"I watch as the cogs in her head turn but she expresses no kind of recognition. "Why don't we get you back inside" I suggest trying to guide her by her elbow but she jerks away "Get off me!" She screams, she runs in a blind panic away from me. Another blood wagon screeches onto it's breaks but it's not slow enough to stop before it could hit Grace,I run to her and encase her in my arms,yanking her backwards narrowly missing the vehicle.

**Fletch's P.O.V**  
I watch as the scene folds out,there is a pause after Jeff pulls her away from the ambulance before everyone snaps into action, Jeff lies flat on his back,his hands locked around Grace,her nose is sprouting a scarlet fountain,she looks startled, frozen by fear,slowly Jeff raises himself and Grace from the floor I scoop Grace up by her armpit, clutching a handful of her gown in case she slips "alright darlin'?" I ask but she remains silent "you alright Jeff?" I ask instead of attempting with Grace "yeah I'm fine mate" he replies dusting himself off and taking Grace's other arm as we lead her back into the ED. She walks like an elderly woman,her steps frail and shakey, we are a few steps away when Tom and Sam burst out of the ED entrance looking more than relieved ,before they can reach us Grace's wobbly legs fall beneath her, we hoist her higher,dragging her through the doors with more desperation than a few moments ago. "Is it shock?" Jeff asks but Sam shakes her head "No get her through to resuss,there's a bleed, someone get Ash and Zoe,I want neuro down here right now!" We manage drag her further into reception until she begins to convulse,onlookers stare shocked as we lie her down in the middle of the corridor,I can't help but feel how un-dignified it must be for her,not that she would be any the wiser, a trolley appears so by her arms and legs we swing her up onto the trolley, whisking her away from the public glare.

**Tom's P.O.V**

I trail behind the chaos who chase after Grace's trolley,I see a flash of elbow or hair as she writhes wildly . Without trying to sound too cliche I feel my heart grow heavy, tears are streaming down my face without me even noticing it. Little Grace is chucked from one trolley to the other, I cannot manage to move myself from the doors as I look on, she is being pounded with diazepam,oxygen,man handled by unfamiliar gloved hands. Her seizure depletes as does the tension in the room. I crawl around resuss until I'm by her side but not in the way of Sam and Fletch and in fact the whole team who work tirelessly on my little sister. Sam passes me some tissues squeezing my shoulder "one for you and one for her" she says quietly, I dab at my eyes before moping her nose which refuses to stop bleeding, it is thin and watery,to which my heart grows even heavier.

**I'll probably update later because it's only a short one,but enjoy the dramatic tension for now-Liv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's P.O.V**  
"Sam" Tom whines elongating every syllable,I turn my head to face him then to his sister,of whom he is starring at ,her blood is very fine, diluted. Zoe notices this too "Ok Tom,if you just want to stand over there" she say,shuffling in to take over Tom's place "Ok everyone the bleed has spread, have we heard anything for neuro?" I explain to the team "I can't get through to them" Fletch replies shaking his head , I look to Zoe for guidance, I see her thinking away. "Ok let's do a trepanation everyone ok to scrub in,can we get an anaesthetist down here as well please" Zoe commands , we all follow suit.  
Graces eyes began to flutter, she just about manages to retain some consciousness "Tom!" I call to him,if there's any chance he can comfort his sibling it's now. I watch him take her hand in his "hi Gracie" she flinches "you've banged your head and you need to go to sleep so we can make you better ok" he says slowly, as though he was talking to an infant "yeah Tom" she mumbles beneath her oxygen mask "I love you Tom" she continues, I look at her grasp tight on his hand, Tom's tears drip onto her face as he looks down onto her,he wipes them carefully away "I love you too Gracie" he quips as a gas mask is placed on her face.

**Ash's P.O.V**  
Sometimes we do things, even if we're not sure they will work to make sure the families know we did everything we could,it feels as though we're fighting a lost cause. We sedate Grace,she's hypertensive but more blood is on it's way, Zoe clasps a scalpel in her hand,wrinkles appear on her forehead,as she thinks through the procedure. I turn the razor on,it's buzz sends Tom into a manic frenzy "not her hair! She loves her hair,please" he pleads "Sam" I say giving her the look to get Tom out of here, she goes towards him to usher him out "come on Tom, you don't want to stay in here,not when she's like this"he fights against Sam's persuasion it takes some deliberating, but finally Tom complies. "Making the first incision,now" Zoe explains as Sam renters, I raise my eyebrows to see how he is but she ignores me,she looks upset.

**Tom's P.O.V**  
I'm back here again, same chair,same worry,the minutes are more painful than the seconds,I ring my parents to see when they can get here but they don't pick up, they must still be driving, Grace used to tell me she loved Holby because it was so far away from them. I wait and I wait, I watch nurses pass the window, I watch young guys the same age as Grace run up and down chasing each other down the halls, they'd love Grace,she's always been surrounded by the male species,she always denied it but it's true. What am I thinking, they will love Grace, she might be ok, she might pull through. In my head I know I'm kidding, but the alternative isn't worth thinking about it. Various members of staff try to sit with me, but I'd rather they were with Grace, she needs all the help she can get. I begin to think about Grace's biological parents,like me she never made any attempt to contact them, I wonder if they would regret it if they met her,I know I would. I feel exhausted all the adrenaline has left my body, my head is so heavy it feels as though it is ready to snap off my neck, I put my head in my hands, exhausted.

**Sam's P.O.V**  
I walk along, I can see through the window that Tom sits with his head in his hands, I open the door to which he doesn't look up ,I sit beside him,lifting his chin so he can see me. Nothing about me wants to tell him. I need to tell him. He looks at me, he knows _the_ look. He knows it because he has delivered bad news himself. His head falls into my lap,sobbing into my scrubs, he is shaking he is crying so hard,I wrap my arms around him resting my head on his as I feel a tear run over my nose, dripping into his curls. "I am so,so sorry Tom" I whisper to him. We sit in silence,he just cries, I've never known a man so upset, he must of really loved her,love her. "She lost too much blood, she just slipped away, we did absolutely everything we could Tom, I promise" I say,my voice still thick ,he remains silent for a moment "I need to see her" he demands, "ok" I nod, I stand and help him up,he struggles to rise from his seat but he manages to tread behind me as we draw nearer to recuss "she told me she loved me" he tells me with pride "I know, she really did love you,I bet you're a great brother" I try encouragingly to which he doesn't acknowledge. "Will you come in with me?" He asks "Of course" I agree. It's strange, we work here everyday ,we know where the insulin is kept, we know where tissues belong,even which cupboard is the dodgy one,but Tom looks frightened to go into recuss, he tiptoes around Grace. "Grace always hated silence, she was so noisy,try having a lie in with her around " he jokes "she looks peaceful" he continues,he traces her hands ,her shoulders,her cheeks,her smile,her eyes,finally her angelic blonde curls almost identical to his. He looks to the clock, "she was supposed to be uni now" he notes "everyone will say she's skyving" he comments, I want to speak but my lips are sealed shut,never sure when to interject ,so I keep quiet. He circles her ,reaching the counters where a few locks of her hair lie "Can I?" He asks,his eyes round and innocent, I just nod unable to produce words. "Can I have a moment alone with her ?"he asks me,I exit silently but I watch through the window, he pulls up a chair beside him,takes her hand in his and chats to her, easy conversation ,he smiles at her as though keeping up appearances for her. Zoe creeps up to me "Graces's parents are here" she notifies me "ok I'll just be a minute" I smile falsely as I turn to face Tom, he looks up at me and makes his way over to me,his usual bounce replaced by a dull slouch. "You're parents are here" I tell him "oh good" he retorts "I need to tell them Sam" he informs me,I nod again, he looks at me, my eyes are still slightly blood shot from tears, I feel guilty,I didn't even know her. He embraces me "I love you" he murmurs, I just nod unable to reciprocate. "Come on" he smiles bravely,wrapping his arm around me as we make our way to the relatives room to inform them of their loss, of Grace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tom's P.O.V**

I grasp the cold metal handle, crunching down on it,it sets off a series of events, all happening within milliseconds of time and allowing the door to swing open. My parents jump to my entrance,I see Sam smile politely,a reflex to her. "Tom! Thank God you're here no one is telling us anything" I look at my mum, her eyes are swollen,and blood shot,she's obviously been crying. I wonder how she will react when I tell her. I can't tell her.

They say when you have a near death experience your life flashes before you; all your memories,the good,the bad,even the ones you can't remember. That's what happened to me. Everything from when Gracie first came home to when she fell off her bike and gashed all of her forehead ,she needed eight stitches ,even when I left for university and finally to us sitting around the breakfast table this morning. How do you tell your parents that you sister had died while you were supposed to be looking after her? I sit my parents down,my mother is in the exact same seat I was when I was told. I take a deep breath, I brace myself to tell them but I cannot force words out of my mouth,they sit so innocent, oblivious,the bright atmosphere is toxic to my devastation. "Grace came off her bike,she had what we thought was a really bad concussion" I say deliberating over each word "what you thought?" My bewildered mum asks, I am about to speak but Sam must sense my struggle "Grace's injury was a lot worse than we had anticipated,she had a bleed that couldn't be detected until the last minute" Sam explains to my parents "Is she ok, I need to see her!" My dad exasperates,leaping from his chair. "Mr Kent,please Grace had a major intercranial haemorrhage, which was a bleed that grew inside her brain, this caused her blood pressure to drop very low and finally send her into cardiac arrest. We attempted resuscitation,however Grace's body just did not respond ,I am so sorry" I watch as my parents faces drop,confused,unsure "she's dead" my mother states bluntly, I just nod as my mother erupts into a fit of violent tears,my father holds her but he too is unable to disguise his grief. We sit and mourn for Grace's young life for a painfully long time, Sam leaves our radically reduced family to mourn. I try to hug my mum but she pulls herself away "Why couldn't you save her Tom? You're a doctor you could of saved her! When I brought her down to Holby she was amazing,she was an athlete,she had so much to give, she wasn't ready to die" my mother sobs,pounding soft punches into my chest, I just pull her close and she howls more.  
An hour passes once the initial shock is diluted we talk about her, everything about her,the stuff you wouldn't notice that made her special,unique. Sam enters as we reminisce of her short life ,she sits beside me,I know the talk she is about to do,it's standard practise "I know this isn't something you'd necessarily like to think about but it's something that needs to be done soon after someone dies,regarding whether or not you'd like to consider organ donation" I look to my parents, I know for a fact she would want to,she has a card amongst her junk at mine,the thought of going home makes my head throb, to face all her things,that she used and loved, but my parents shake their heads "oh no, it's so soon I don't think I could" my mum contemplates "mum,she would want to,I know it's hard but Grace can help someone, more than one up to nine people,I know Grace would want you do a organ donation" I say convincingly,my parents nod, they know she has a card and there's not much they can do. "Thank you, would you like me to take you to see her?" Sam asks,my parents nod obligingly,they're so quiet, I think it's the shock .  
Grace is still in recuss, enclosed by privacy partings,her hair spread out like an angelic halo, the way I saw her this morning,but the colour has gone from her cheeks and she remains silent,still. My parents hold her hands, the same hands that gripped bicycle handle bars this morning. "She looks so much like you Tom you know" my mum sighs, she says it as a passing statement but it begins to send my mind into a whirlwind of thoughts,we do look scarily alike and share the same interests,we're both adopted, is there something my parents are hiding?


	11. Chapter 11

**Mrs Kent**

I can't have children. It's not something IVF can solve,no amount of modern medicine could help me conceive, I used to find it very upsetting but now I feel grateful as otherwise I wouldn't have two of the most beautiful children I could ever hope for.  
We met with Tom's mother many times before he was born, she was a catholic school girl,her parents were very strict and never found out about Tom until years later. She seemed sweet, we agreed on a open adoption which meant we kept her updated with Tom's progress as he grew up. His birth was very hard for her,she cried a lot,it gave me a stabbing guilt that is still difficult for me to shrug off to this day,thirty years later.  
As Tom grew up, we developed a strong relationship with her,she told us he looked just like his father,her childhood sweetheart who supported her decision to give him up for adoption felt it would be too hard to meet him after he was born.  
When Tom was three and his mother eighteen we were told her parents had discovered pictures of a little boy,our little boy,including the messages we sent to her, they threw her out when they did find out,she never really showed when she was pregnant with Tom,but her parents were furious. Tom's mother disappeared off the face of the Earth we never heard anything from her once it was apparent she was homeless.  
After a year of no contact we received a letter from her out of the blue, explaining of her new lifestyle, she was fast running out of options she was forced into prostitution to keep a roof over her head, I think she was humiliated by this and never contacted us afterwards.  
When Tom was six ,we applied to adopt another child, we joined the bottom of line of hundreds hopeful parents, we applied to adopt from china but the amount of paper work lasted years, we frequently flew out to am orphanage to discuss adoption,but the adoption progress takes years. By the time Tom was almost twelve the paper work had barely budged and we'd heard nothing from the orphanage we were beginning to loose hope on having a second child when out of the blue Tom's mother sent us a letter,the first in years containing some wonderful news...


	12. Chapter 12

**Mrs Kent's P.O.V**

Mum? What do you know of Grace's biological parents?" Tom asks his question interrupting my train if thought. In a split second decision I had to choose whether to lie or tell Tom the truth, we haven't exactly been lying to our children but we haven't exactly been truthful, I remember the guilt of taking Tom away from his mother, I need to tell the truth. "Not much, we have all her documents at the house" I lie horrified at the what has escaped from my lips without so much as a thought,I feel my husbands stony glare from across the side of our deceased daughter. "What about my biological parents?" Tom pushes "Tom do we have to do this now?" I sigh,my mind frantic to change the subject "Yes,we do" he persists "it's in all of the filing cabinets at the house,please Tom just drop it " I beg but it only seems to spur him on "Right well I'm going to the house" he states, I stare shocked. "Tom we live four hours away ,this isn't the time ,stop it" I cry, the cracks in our lives becoming more apparent with every attempt to persuade him. "What are you hiding from me!" Tom shouts as I scrunch myself up in defence "You know what it doesn't matter,I'll find out myself" he shouts at his speechless father and I before storming out leaving us in piercing silence with just each other and Grace.

**Tom's P.O.V**  
I'm furious, I can barely breathe, I storm past Sam ,who lingers in triage,she follows me in tow to the staff room, my pent up anger explodes in the form of a a punch into my locker, I lean against it breathlessly. "Tom" Sam says,her voice mixed with confusion and sadness "They're hiding something, I can tell,I need to know what their secret is" I blurt out,unable to face Sam "Are you sure?" Sam asks uncertain "of course I am Sam,they basically just said" I sigh,feeling more irritated with every stupid question "maybe you should talk to them?" She suggests "please Sam" I sigh "ok" she mumbles, the silence lingers for a second. "Is there anything I can do?" She asks as I turn to face her,putting my hands in my pockets, unsure of what is in there, Grace's silky locks,I took from recuss earlier "Yes" I reply pulling one strand away from the bunch "Get a DNA test from this" I say handing it to her open palm "Be careful, get this as well" I say, running to the counter and picking up the kitchen scissors, selecting a curl from the top of my head and slicing it off,I hand it to her she looks shocked ,but she knows not to argue with me, the way I am,with a temper like mine.  
I leave Sam in the staff room clutching our hair as I stomp out through the entrance, Jeff stops me "mate, I found Graces's phone in the ambulance" he smiles sympathetically , I hate that but I take it from him "thanks" I say monotonously,her phone screen is a spiderweb of cracks but it seems to work fine, I climb into my battered old car, her phone continuously flashes,bombarded with texts of her whereabouts from her mates, I can't bear to answer, I simply plug her phone in to the MP3 slot,it's playing Mumford and sons as I speed away to our childhood home, I'll finally see what they're hiding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tom's P.O.V**

It's almost 12 pm and I haven't eaten since breakfast, I can't eat, I feel numb all over but I pull over to a petrol station to full up the car and munch through a double decker,I'm halfway through before I remember they were Grace's favourites, it's hard not to see her, everywhere I go,she's only been gone a couple of hours but it feels like years.

Signs begin to signal I'm drawing closer to our childhood home, in a small village called Stamfordham,the house is surrounded by rolling hills and endless fields where we used to walk the dog. The car crunches over the gravel as I roll towards the front door, I rattle around for the keys in the hanging basket, I search amongst the soil until I feel the refreshingly cool metal of the key amongst the humid night, I slot the keys to the door, I don't even bother to take my shoes off, I just storm up stairs , déjà vu reminds me of being sent to me room as a kid. I hear the gentle plod of the family Labrador Rosie,slow in her old age, I remember Grace and I begging for a dog for months and months until finally on Christmas Day, a black Labrador puppy was sprawled across our parents bed,we were so excited, especially Grace,she was still so young that she could barely lift the puppy.  
Amidst the dark I locate the filing cabinet, I sit beside it and begin to rummage amongst the files, Rosie lies beside me,happy for the company, I scratch her black head, littered with silver hairs as I flip through the assortment of files until I finally find my birth certificate and there it is in black and white, my mum, or rather a woman's name, amongst my section of papers there are vast amounts of letters all sealed from my mother. I sit for hours on end reading these letters, I find out all about my mother ,it's strange, I thought I'd feel something,I thought I might love her,but I feel nothing, I'm just looking at letters that mean little to nothing to me. The last letter in the stack is a strange one it is almost twelve years after I was born,but it does not talk about me,it is a proposition to my parents.

Dear Mr and Mrs Kent,  
It's probably a shock to hear from me again after all these years,I hope you both are well in addition to Tom. I'm sorry for the lack of contact but life is unbearably difficult so much so I don't want to burden you with my troubles. I don't know how to put this but I have a huge favour to ask of you both, I'm eternally grateful of you caring for Tom,for giving him a childhood I never could,I am writing to ask if you could do the same for my second child. I am five months pregnant, and back together with Tom's father, my childhood sweetheart and husband, we cannot afford to raise a child the way our son has been raised, because if our poor lifestyle. It's almost impossible to write a letter like this, in short, I'd like to ask if you would take on my second child, legally as yours. I'm at the same address, and I do understand that this is a huge favour to ask and I do understand if you say no.

Yours

She simply signed it in an unintelligible signature, attached to the letter was a ultrasound picture, a baby that looked a little too small for five months,but looked like a little a girl, little Grace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sam's P.O.V**  
I'm worried about Tom,he hasn't answered his phone in hours,my shift finished hours ago but I don't want to leave Tom's parents to their own devices ,not only are they vulnerable in their hour of devastation but also something about me doesn't trust them. I am glued to the floor,unsure what to do,so I keep working to keep my mind off Tom,his DNA results will be back soon. He's right though they are hiding something, his mother is particularly antsy unable to hide her nerve, his dad appears to be sweating and like me they are unsure what to do. They've been shunted back to the relatives room while Grace was moved to the mortuary. So I just keep working,Zoe can count it as overtime. I take bloods from the Friday night drunks,my ears sharpened for the shrill of my phone from Tom, by now it's almost 2 a.m and the day feels unimaginably long,my eyes feel like lead slowly shutting when I know I have to go to bed,even if it is in the on-call room. The sandpaper sheets caress my skin as I flop downwards,I feel the tendrils of sleep beckon me, I feel myself falling toward it when my phone finally begins to project the uncomfortably loud ringtone, I grab it within the first ring,it's Tom.

**Tom's P.O.V**  
It's getting on to 2a.m and I've found very little conclusive evidence,there are pictures of Grace as a foetus, bits on the latest car insurance deal but little to nothing on Grace,I sit amongst the darkness,too sullen with sadness to even get up and turn the light on besides the dog's greying muzzle is resting on my legs still encased in scrubs. Finally I reach the point of despair and tip the whole drawer onto my mother's immaculate floor, as I do so, like a feather it floats out drifting slowly down, it's Graces's birth certificate it lands besides the dog's snout making her twitch her whiskers in a sleepy response. I think I knew it,when the idea came to me, I think inside I knew but I needed to be certain. The same name that meant nothing to me on my birth certificate but now means so much more to me is scrawled across the page ,Grace is my sister,my real sister amongst the lies and the false promises and God knows what my parents have done Grace is,was my real sister. I feel relieved, overjoyed even but the fog of uncertainty smoulders my happiness,why,why would my parents hide this from us the whole time, I would of thought they'd of loved us to of had each other, to know we were actually brother and sister. Although I've uncovered this there's still something else my parents are hiding. I pick up my mobile to tell Sam the news that my sister and I, we are in fact related and I'm on my way back,she needs to keep my parents at the ED. I'm going to get the truth from them, I'll finally be able to see why they seem so evasive about Graces's past...


	15. Chapter 15

**Tom's P.O.V**  
The first crescent of the sun is upon the horizon as I storm back to Holby,I brought the dog, I couldn't leave her,she seemed to content by my company and if I'm completely honest I enjoy her sitting beside me. Graces's phone cut out a while ago so I just listen to the turn of my tires and Rosie's soft snores and the whirl of other people speeding along the motor way. Having eight hours or so to my thoughts has cleared the debris in my head immensely,I know exactly what I'm going to say to my parents,I even know which song Grace would want at her funeral,it sounds morbid but it was one of those brilliant series of thoughts,everything seems clear now,apart from my parents mysterious deception. I finally roll into the ED, I crank the window down for the dog before I go into the ED, Sam is asleep in the staff room, I put the kettle on and make her a cup of tea and wake her gently "Go home" I whisper handing her the mug and kissing her,she smiles sleepily, she has pillow creases in her cheeks,again another reminder of Grace,fresh tears sting my eyes at the sight of Sam's pillow creased cheeks so I evacuate hastily,my parents are still in the relatives room,still filling out the endless amounts of paperwork. I burst through the doors,but they just stare at me "why couldn't you just tell me" I sigh, my voice contained with more vulnerability than I'd like to admit "just tell me the truth I continue, with more force. My mother looks to my father,gulps then begins to explain Grace's difficult transition from family to family.

_**Mrs Kent's P.O.V**_  
How do you explain this to your last remaining child? I feel Tom's eyes boring into me,there's only so much fabrication I can do, I look to my husband and gulp. "I, ,we couldn't tell you because we felt so guilty,taking you from your birth mother was hard enough for her but what we did with Grace was so much worse" I say tears already rolling down my face. "What!" Tom persists impatiently "we supported your mother all the way through her pregnancy,we even gave her money for taxis to and from the hospital because she said the people on the buses kept giving her dirty looks" I start but Tom cuts me off "get to the point" he growls his eyes dark with anger. "Your dad dealt drugs,it's another reason your mum didn't want to keep Grace but she had a change of heart after she was born,she was so perfect,healthy,beautiful,her head even topped with a handful of golden curls. In short your mum backed out of the adoption, we'd signed the forms, we'd waited so long, you were so excited,we'd told everyone about the baby, how could we go home with no baby?" I explain Tom's eyes locked onto mine "In the hospital we helped her through her labour, we cut the cord,that made her ours, she was ours, but your mum changed her mind last minute,panicked by giving another baby were holding Grace when we were told,we agreed but we asked if we could have a minute before we had to give her back,we'd helped your mother through so much you don't understand what we had to do to get your little sister Tom, but the thing is we didn't give her back,we just ran, your mum couldn't contact the police because she and your father were active drug abusers and dealers,it could be the reason Grace had asthma,your mother couldn't look after her like we could, we did what we had to,so Grace could be happy. We stole Grace so she could have a better life than her mother." I gabble breathlessly,looking up to Tom's astounded expression.


	16. Chapter 16

**Really sorry for the lack of updates,my Internet has been down ,it was an incredibly hard time for me.**

**Tom's P.O.V**  
I just stare at my mother,my jaw wide open in this discovery. It takes a moment before it processes properly before I rise from the chair and run, I don't realise I'm doing it until I'm doing it. I don't realise where I'm going until I grow closer to the signs. The mortuary. People scurry out of my way,I'm running so fast wards are just blurs,the mortuary is generally hidden away,people don't want to know about it or go there,I do. I slow outside the doors bang the code into the door lock ,the staff down here look surprised "I need to see Grace Kent please" I stammer breathlessly. I have to wait a moment or so,but I meander into the visitors room and she lies there,someone has turned her mouth into a smile and her hair has been brushed ,her nails still coated in chipped blue nail varnish that made our mum snarl. I sit with her and explain to her everything,she's so peaceful I'm almost tricked into thinking she's just asleep,but her still chest reminds me she is not,she is in another place ,not here.  
It's almost 8 o'clock,I can't help but think this time yesterday we were sitting at the breakfast table having weetabix, I'd have one sugar on mine,she'd have two,I remember as kids we'd scrap over who got the last weetabix "at least you won't have that problem now" I hear Grace's voice ring through my skull and I smile sadly, my face is stiff from the frown that has settled on my face and to smile makes my face ache. When I finally feel I have to go to sleep before I pass out I kiss Grace's cold forehead and stroke her delicate face. As I return to the car I realise I completely forgot about the dog who whines for me as I fall into the drivers seat and drive to Sam's flat,I can't face Grace's stuff right now.  
I ring the bell but I still search for the key she hides in the shrubbery,she answers the door before I can find it,I jump at the door swinging open and bash my head off the dying pansies in the hanging pots,tears well in my eyes at the fright, all of my emotions come through in the form of tears, Sam guides me into the flat as I sob into her chest, I can't cope,I can't do it, I don't know what is right anymore, there is still so much I need to do for Grace but I'm so physically exhausted, I just despair, I can't cope.  
I fall into the crisp white sheets that Sam's scent lingers onto she lies beside me,stroking my hair as the Rosie settles beside me on the floor, I allow a few more tears to trickle off my nose onto the pillow before my eyes slowly close and the tendrils of sleep pull me under.

**Sam's P.O.V**  
Tom sleeps through a whole day, wonder if I should him, but wake he seems too peaceful, I just let him sleep a whole day away,sometimes that's how people handle difficult situations. It crosses my mind to go out cycling but after everything that has happened I decide against it even though lighting never strikes twice. I opt for a run leaving Tom in a incredibly deep sleep, I've never ran as fast as that as, I feel so angry at what has happened to Tom my legs are carrying me so fast I realise I need to stop for breath,panting like a dog I decipher the cruelty of the world for taking Grace,she was 18, she wasn't ready to go,it's hard being a doctor when someone young dies anyway but with Tom on top it makes things impossible. I run right into the countryside not realising what I'm doing entirely from the far distance I see a section of the road cut off by police tape, I run closer intrigued. Glass still litters the road,as does the remnants of cars all piled into the bottom of a hill that curls into a bend. In my mind I know this is where Grace was found but I can't force myself to stay and look, I simply run as fast as I can back home.  
I creep around my own home like an I trader not wishing to wake Tom, I shower, I get dressed, I feed the dog some old dog biscuits from the back of the cupboard from when Dervla used to visit and jump into the car. The florist cells me a huge bouquet of flowers "For someone special?" the florist coos at me "yeah" I smile before I pile back into the car. I drive back out into the country to the bottom of the hill where it curls into a tight bend where glass litters the road as does the remnant of cars, I step out, glass crunching beneath my shoes, I duck beneath the police tape,there is no one to stop me and I lay the first of mourners flowers. I sit beside them for a little,enjoying the sound of sheep, trickling streams and rustling bushes.  
Somehow I find my way to the ED to check my post, I hope to be able to sneak through but Zoe corners me "Sam! How is Tom? Tell him he can take as much time as he wants off ok? Poor kid" Zoe babbles "sure" I nod, I'm not really in the mood for talking, I only came here for one thing,Tom's DNA results. I'm not sure why if he could confirm it on the birth certificate,maybe he just wanted to be certain. I go to my pigeon hole and sure enough the results are there, I don't dare open them,Tom needs to find out in his own time. On the ride home I begin to realise how different life for Tom will be for him and therefore for me. He's still asleep as I creep into my bedroom, I try to sit gently on the bed but he awakes to the disturbance,he rolls over to face me,his eyes just slits,he's smiling,then be remembers. The dark lull of misery replaces his smile and his eyes take in the glassy effect "hi" I whisper softly,he gives me the once over "where have you been?" He asks his voice still deep with sleep "just to do a few jobs,I got the results, I thought you'd want to open them yourself" I murmur handing him the envelope. He takes it from slides the letter from the envelope, his eyes scan wildly not even reading the whole letter just looking for that all important section,he smiles then folds the envelope away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tom's P.O.V**

It's so bittersweet I can taste it. A smile appears but tears well. It confirms that I have a sibling, I had a sibling. I nod to Sam,she'll understand. I flop back into the pillow, I don't know what to do, I look to the clock, it's 2 o'clock, the same thought crosses my mind that Grace should of been at uni at this time, however I refuse to let myself cry, a silence settles upon us until the soft plod of four paws grows louder,the gentle thud of her tail wagging against the pine furniture. They say animals can understand what emotions you're going through,Rosie crawls over to me snuffled her silvery snout into my face, I choke out a laugh as a push her face despite her arthritis ridden legs she scrambles up onto Sam's crystal white bedding, we both laugh in utter surprise,the dog lies between us,her tail wagging gently as she snuffles into my chest, I stroke her stocky Labrador head as Sam places a soft kiss on her greying snout, I take Sam's face in my hands and kiss her. I can't thank her enough for being my rock for the past 24 hours, it doesn't sound long but I can tell you this last day has been the longest,hardest and probably strangest 24 hours of my life. A kiss is not much but maybe this is just oneway to show her my gratitude.  
"I have to go back to my flat" I sigh the feeling of dread pitted in my stomach , I don't want to go back to face all of Graces's belongings,to smell her scent, to peel her many blonde hairs off the furniture, she reckoned it was a blonde persons problem. "Will you come with me?" I continue "of course Tom,anything" she murmurs her breath tickling my skin, I look up to her sapphire orbs glinting down on me,she's beautiful,my admiration for her washes all of me, sometimes it comes in flashes,god,that sounds really cheesy,too cliche but it's true,it's what you feel when you love someone.

**Sam's P.O.V**  
We go the long way to Tom's flat to avoid the road where Grace had her accident, it's a strange car journey,I was so used to silence when Tom turns on the radio and begins to sing to Ed Sheeran, I'm so surprised I can hardly keep my jaw from hanging open, I join in, happy to partake in this glimpse of content that seems to be difficult to find at the minute as the song draws to a close I see sadness wash over Tom once again " she would always sing, it would drive me crazy" Tom reminisces "really? Which ones?" I ask, he seems to be happiest and saddest when he talks about her " she loved les misérables but Ed Sheeran was her favourite, small bump was a shower regular" he smiles "in the shower, around the house, in the car, even when she was cleaning her teeth,she was always singing, it was like Grace the musical" he laughs his eyes glazed recounting the recent past, I squeeze his hand as we pull into the car park. We walk hand in hand to his flat, I get flashes of us walking behind Grace as she went to CT yesterday morning but I don't want to mention it. Tom hands the dog lead to mr while he rustles around in his pocket for the key,he fishes them out inserts them into the key hole swinging the door open he goes to the side table to put his keys down,there is a small note,his eyes scan the message. Somehow he's on his knees, kneeling against the mahogany table,the letter crumpled by his fierce grip,his eyes sprouting fresh salty tears.


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't wait up for me tonight going out with some uni friends,invite your imaginary girlfriend round,oh and I had the last of the pop tarts,sorry I'll get some more tomorrow ,maybe.  
Love Grace  
P.S mum rang she wants to know when we're going back up? (Hopefully never)"  
**Tom's P.O.V**  
I can't help myself, I collapse against the side table with misery,her neat swirly writing blurring through my tears. "Tom" Sam quivers, sliding her arm around me her hair tickling my chin "it's a note from Grace" I sob "can I see?" She asks, a large part of me doesn't want to give it to her , I want to treasure it,frame it keep it forever so I can never forget but I pass it to her anyway,her eyes scan the note, a lighthearted joke that meant next to nothing to Grace but yet holds great value to me. Beside the writing is a stick girl resembling Grace, she has drawn wild spirals on her circular head representing her lioness curls, I smile even a small part of Graces's bubbly personality is on this page, her stick persons grin is comical almost reaching her googley eyes. " I will never forget her Sam,not ever" I choke "Course you won't" Sam soothes twirling my hair in her fingers.  
When I summon the strength I trot through into the kitchen, her bowl of weetabix remains,milk still dribbled beside the bowl, I sit opposite her vacant chair, I regret coming here so much, it's too hard but I know I need to ring my parents so we can discuss what happened,to decide what happens next. Grace would want to be cremated she was a free spirit and so deserves to be set free in her favourite place. She loved topshop but I don't know if they'd be too happy if I scattered my deceased sister there, she loved Paris, she was brilliant at French,she was always good at the creative stuff at school, English, drama,French, art while I was so boring with endless far out in the countryside where she can go with the wind,go anyway like she did on her bike.  
The phone rings, it rings and rings but neither of us can bring ourselves to move, to move hurts my aching joints, I'm too consumed in a depression to move right away but it take as matter of seconds to Sam to pick up the phone, my mothers shrill voice echoes down she hands it to me,bewildered by the whole situation "hi mum" "Tom! Thank god you're answering! What happened! Why haven't you been picking up, you scared me half to death, I need you Tom, your dad and I need you-" she jabbers "mum" I say cutting her off " come round to the flat we need to discuss Graces's funeral and stuff" I state calmly "ok, we're on our way now" she replies.  
I contemplate moving Grace's things for the sake of my mother but I don't want to touch anything Grace might of touched, that still have her finger prints on,it's like being at the scene of a crime,you don't want to disturb the evidence. I open the doorway shocked to unveil my mother her eyes are still blood shot with the biggest eye bags I've ever seen they're more like suitcases,her hair is unbrushed, she looks completely disheveled,it sounds cruel but she looks 10 years older in her state of misery "Come in" I instruct, hurt still edged in my voice, I don't want to bear any grudges but I can't help but feel completely deceived and angry at my parents. Sam has made coffee I can smell it from the hall as we fall into the sitting room "look Tom, we're sorry we couldn't tell you,but how do you tell your son what we did?" My dad begins to explain "Lies never last" I interject "it doesn't matter we need to talk about her funeral arrangements" I tell them as Sam passes mugs of coffee around,my parents smile gratefully raising their eyebrow in surprise at Sam's presence "this is Sam, you've already met, my girlfriend" I teach them proudly. "I think Grace needs to come home to be laid to rest" my mother suggests ignorantly, I can't help but think she must know that Grace wouldn't want that, I feel like I know her inside out,maybes our mother just doesn't know her at all. "I think she would of liked to be cremated that way she could always be free" I tell my parents who gaze at me ,their eyes stinging with guilt "here in Holby,she loved it here" I inform my mother and father they nod obligingly,I wonder if they are just doing it to appease me but I shrug off the idea.  
An hour passes as we discuss everything that needs to be done, my parents are going back to our childhood home to get some stuff to bring back down to Holby so they can be here for the funeral, we cried a lot but I feel like I'm beginning to forgive them. In parting words I finally ask them what has been playing on my mind for the past hour or so "Our mum, can you send me the address,or her number,I want to contact her" my mum just nods "sure" too frightened to put a foot out of line after her misgivings. I close the door softly sighing as they leave "you want to meet your biological mother" Sam enquires surprised "I want her to come to Graces's funeral,show her what she missed" I reply bluntly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Charlotte's P.O.V**  
The phone call came from out of the blue. I sit amongst the silence, Tom's father is in prison, he was found guilty after a £1 million drugs bust. It sounds awful but I was so relieved when he left,he would beat me to a pulp, bruises,broken ribs, screaming until my ears were ringing. But now there is silence until the phone cuts through it like a blade. It's strange how oblivious I was,I pick up the phone unknowingly "hello?" I say the way you do any old phone call,but it's not an unfamiliar voice returns "hello,is this Charlotte Pryer?" This strangers voice asks "yes, who is calling?" I return "my name is Tom Kent" he continues but I don't hear him I fall against the sofa, I'm burning with excitement,confusion, every kind of emotion, his voice feels familiar against my ear "do you know who I am?" He asks skating around the question that lingers on his lips "my little boy" I whisper "not so little anymore" he reminds me "oh Tom, I've longed to see you, I can't believe you came in contact with me, can we meet in person? I'd love to meet you,how is your sister?" I gabble as fast I can "we can meet" he says monotonously his voice dulled with sadness. We exchange details and we arrange to meet in Holby, it's a long trip for me but it's worth it, I hope he brings his sister. I've waited so long to meet my own children. As I put the phone down I realise I'm shaking uncontrollably, I'm not sure if it is because of my excitement or my withdrawal. I drag myself to a mirror, my face has aged so much because of my drug abuse, my skin dull and tinged yellow, my lips lined from puffing cigarettes , I'll have to tart myself up when I meet Tom and his sister, I never found out his sisters name, when she first went I wondered all the things I would do with her,what I would name her what she would be good at,maybe she could of mellowed her father,maybe he wouldn't of beaten me then. I shrug these thoughts off as much as I resent them for their blackmail and deception I know they raised my own children ten times better than I ever could, Tom sounded well educated, I wonder what he does, I wonder what she does, where she is studying,what she wants to do when she grows up. I lie in bed that night so excited to meet my children, my mind spinning wracking up questions to ask them, I want to know everything, from what colour their bedrooms were to their allergies and their favourite holiday. Even though their father beat me I can't help but still be in absolute blissful unreciprocated love with him, he has that kind of power over him, I'll be waiting for when he gets out of prison,for the first time since he went to prison I feel completely ecstatic ,the happiest I've been in a long time, I'll finally meet my babies.


	20. Chapter 20

**Charlotte's P.O.V**  
The withdrawal symptoms start before he even gets here. Every time the door swings open I look up in anticipation, I used to be like that when Tom's dad was around but it was different, I was scared,now I'm excited, relieved the door does swing open I know it's my son, he's the spitting image of his father, I wonder if my daughter looks like me. I look around to see if Tom has brought his sister but no female follows behind,momentarily I feel disappointed but it passes as it becomes very apparent I'm meeting my son. I push back my chair eagerly as I wave him over.  
It's not what I thought it would be I thought it would be all hugs and rose tinted smiling,but it's not. Tom is icily cold shaking my hand as he sits across the table . It's not what I imagined it would be at all, it doesn't feel right. "Where do I start?" Tom stammers, his palm was clammy when I shook it, I feel just as sweaty I don't know if its because I'm nervous or because of withdrawal ,probably the latter option. "I don't want to know why you gave us up,or anything about you" he states his glare fiery "then why did you come?" I ask,I'm so confused it wasn't supposed to go like this "I almost didn't, I came here to tell you about Grace, my sister" my heart lights up, I love both my children equally maybe Grace will be more forgiving,Grace is such a pretty name,I'm so pleased they called her that. "How is she? How are you? Please Tom let me make up to you" I gabble, desperate to gain back his trust "there's nothing to make up, I just thought you should know that Grace died two days ago. It was very sudden" he says his voice monotonous,empty from emotion. Tears well in my eyes "what? How? " is all I can stammer out "she had a very serious head injury, I thought although you didn't get to meet her you might want to go to the funeral." My son states. It wasn't supposed to be like this,why is this going all wrong, why did I come here, it was such a mistake. I rise from the table and begin my exit,Tom watches me as I leave, "leaving again are we?" he calls. The walls are spinning,I'm burning up and shaking, I need a fix before I get any worse. Some how I tumbling,grasping onto the counter I'm falling to the ground,I can't struggle to keep myself up I'm just falling and I can't stop it.

**Tom's P.O.V**  
Her twig like figure scrambles at the counter,customers look horrified as my mother collapses against the counter,sliding,dribbling like the coffee they serve here to the floor. I stare numbed, this could be anyone and to be frank I don't really care,I may just be very bitter about my sister and my parents misgivings and my mothers state. I sit while people fret around Charlotte, it doesn't seem right to call her my mother,it's something earned and she has not. It takes every ounce of me to pull myself from my chair to go and assist with the revival "someone call 999" a customer howls as I approach the group of worried coffee shop patrons "it's ok I'm a doctor" I announce "give her a bit of room" I command as I lift her long neck,so that's where Grace got it from I think as I put her into the recovery position,she hasn't regained consciousness which worried me,it's just as well one of the over pre-cautious customers rang for a ambulance. She's incredibly skinny, underweight even just like Grace but Grace was athletic,her figure was achieved by sport not drug use. I feel complete relief when I hear the screech of sirens as the paramedics roll up to take over her care, I don't want to be in this position, if I'm honest I'm worried ,I'm terrified of the responsibility and my actions I may take.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sam's P.O.V**  
Somehow Tom struggles through the last two days,with everyone morning he seems stronger,or maybe he's getting better at disguising his grief ,I say this because I was helping him clear his wardrobe when he found some of Grace's kirby grips when he suddenly vanished and I'm almost certain that I heard muffled sobbing.  
His mother spent the afternoon in hospital,she promised him that she would try and quit but I think we both know that it's an empty promise,however Tom surprisingly put her up in a hotel so she could attend Graces's funeral. Tom's parents moved into his flat and he moved in with me for the short period of time they would be down here,things are still uncomfortable between them.  
And that leads us to today,Graces's funeral. I watch Tom adjust his tie in front of the mirror as I smooth down my black dress. " I always thought she would want bright colours" Tom sighs breaking the silence " she was so bright and colourful, I suppose this will do" he says his voice already cracking as he places a crystal blue pocket square into the pocket of his suit, everyone attending has been asked to wear an item of blue to match her eyes,I'm wearing a turquoise belt,cinching in the mourners dress.  
I walk beside Tom's mother into the church yard while her son and husband walk slowly ahead,a beat to the regular pound of footsteps to the church as the funeral procession carry Grace's coffin. No one likes funerals for obvious reasons but this one is particularly hard,Tom's biological mother sits beside him shaking and sweating from withdrawal while his adoptive mother shakes from crying so hard. The vicar announces Tom would like to do a reading, I watch as he rises from the pew to the alter. His voice echoes against the church acoustics,he reads a speech made about his sister. When he begins he sounds strong,in control but a few lines in the cracks in voice begin to appear as does the obviousness that Tom cannot continue, I rise from the pew before I know what I'm doing and wrap my arms around him before I continue reading. There is an air of respect as I finish clasping Tom's clammy hand "thank you he whispers" pulling back my silky hair, I just squeeze his hand,he doesn't need to thank me. As we sit back down I feel a change amongst the animosity Tom had with both his adoptive and biological parents, Tom reaches out to his mother to rub her back,it seems a weight has been lifted,he steadies his biological mother's shaking hand, I couldn't feel prouder of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tom's P.O.V**  
I lie awake,Sam murmurs in her sleep as I lie sweltering beneath the sheets. Today has been hard,today has been Graces's funeral. Today has been strange, I was reading a speech I made about Grace,so I could tell people what a great person,not that people necessarily needed reminding but just so I could express myself,a lot of the time I felt like a caged animal,I knew this would be a good way to explain myself. But as I stared out onto the front pew,our biological mother,then Sam then our adoptive parents I felt Grace's presence not in a ghostly way,but I begin to think the way she might of thought; my thoughts telling me to forgive our parents for their misgivings and help our mother get off drugs and keep her safe ,it occurred to me that Grace's life was so short,she was gone within a few hours and I mustn't take advantage of everyday life. When I sit down I know I have to change my aspect on life and the way I interact with my family,I need to make things right.  
My parents go home tomorrow,they are taking a small part of Grace with them,a small pot of her ashes so she can be free amongst the rolling hills,they are taking some of her clothes to donate to a charity shop but most of her stuff is still at mine,I picked up her favourite ring,our grandmother gave it to her before she died,it was her engagement ring,she was married to our grandfather for years I daren't count ,but I always knew Grace loved that ring.  
You know when you're trying to get to sleep without much success so you begin to think just about everything ,I begin to think about Sam and I,how she has been my support for the last week,I roll over go watch her chest rise and awe of her beauty,that sounds really cliche but it's true, you can't deny it,a part of me wants to wrap my arms around her and protect her from in the dangers in the world that took my sister, to protect her from men she may date in the future. My head hurts when I think of her with another man,it leads me to realise I don't want us to just be dating when you're so vulnerable to break up ,but then my head hurts even more when I think of us breaking up.  
I roll back onto my other side to face the bedside table,in the moonlight Graces's ring is glinting. An idea comes to me,I dwell on it for hours and hours giving up the hope to try and fall asleep,my mind begins to spin with excitement and by dawn I know for certain what I am going to do...


	23. Chapter 23

**Mrs Kent's P.O.V**  
Today has been hard,today has been Graces's funeral. Today has been strange, Tom volunteered to say some words about my daughter,a speech I thought might of been made at her wedding,stumbling through with the help of his supportive girlfriend, but what was strange was I felt his warm hand soothing my back, I want to pull myself together but I can't,I can't do anything until my baby is back, I want to stop being sad because I know how much Grace would of hated it.

I lie awake as my husband snores softly,I cannot sleep,especially knowing the majority of Grace's things are next door,I creep out of bed,tiptoeing around Tom's flat and into Grace's room,it is dimly lit from the hallway but I can already see it is a complete mess, her pyjamas are still stood upright from when she slipped them off,her bed is unmade,her scent still there. I move to her bed taking in her scent, taking in her,I drift my finger over her bottles of cosmetics,she was never really into it when she was younger,always a Tom boy,it would be a wrestle getting into a dress particularly that of her bridesmaids dress for her auntie Penny,god the fights she would have putting that wretched thing on,she came back later on after the reception of the wedding had begun with a huge rip in the net skirt and flakes of mud on her milky skin, she couldn't exactly hide it. Tom just laughed,my husband laughed, I scowled. I know wish I had laughed too,I try not to regret too many things in life but that I do regret.

I lift up Grace's jewellery box it is the same one from when she was little ,I offered to buy her a new one but she always refused,I guess this one held more sentimental value. I open it expecting to see her grandmothers ring,but it is not there, I turn the light on,making sure it is not missing in the dark but a vacant spot remains where Graces's ring should be, I try to reassure myself that it will be around somewhere,Tom will know where but it doesn't stop me panicking,I know how much she loved that ring. I don't sleep anyway as I return to bed,I still worry about the rings whereabouts and about my son and all the things a mother worries about. By the time the watery sun rises my eyes feel like lead and I somehow fall into sleeps embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tom's P.O.V**  
Sam and I have lunch before they leave, I'm not sure when they'll be back down or how long it will be until I go back, it's another four months until Christmas,even then I'm not sure if I'll see them,to me this is like a long goodbye,I will see them but we need our space after everything that has happened. It might be a while before the time has passed that it's ok to be with each other again.  
My mother clocks Sam's left hand,her eyebrows almost shoot off her face in surprise,I watch as her face transforms to such a pure undiluted for, of happiness "Tom!" She exclaims thrusting Sam's left hand into the hair "we were waiting to see how long it would take you to notice" Sam grins "it was very sudden,but in a way it's spontaneous,if anything Grace taught us is that we can't just waste everyday,we're getting married!" I beam as my father orders champagne and we toast to our future.

**Sam's P.O.V**  
My alarm clock let off a cry at 7:00,I roll inwards to the mattress wanting Tom's embrace,he lies facing me ,he looks exhausted but happy in many ways "morning" I growl sleepily "you look tired" I continue my voice deep post-sleep "I didn't sleep,I was thinking" he quips softly "about what?" I ask timidly "everything really" he replies "about what Grace might of done,what I can do to make her proud" I sighs "Sam,you have been most important person to me the past couple of days and I really can't thank you enough,you've been the one I can cry to,a lot,I've been practising this so much but I can't seem to get my words out,Sam I want you to marry me" he stammers, my mouth turns it's corners as I smile in delight,I'm so shocked I just nod "yes,Tom,yes" I beam as I kiss his nose. "I wasn't sure if this would be creepy,but my grandmother and my sisters ring is what is like to give you but we can get another one if you thinks its a bit weird" he gabbled "Tom it's fine,it's beautiful" I grim as he slides the ring onto left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tom's P.O.V**  
The road to Grace was not an easy one. I still have good days and bad days when I can barely withstand our barbaric separation. For a long time I felt very angry that she had been taken from me in addition to the concealed hurt with my parents,although we are now trying to work through the lies,including my birth mother who is undergoing rehabilitation with great success,I really am proud.  
A year on and I now have Grace in my life. Sam and I eloped a month after our engagement,nothing big just us and a promise. By the time we had got back we had the pleasant surprise that Sam was pregnant. And here we are almost a year on celebrating our first wedding anniversary,we named our daughter Grace because her eyes are the exact same colour as her aunties but apart from that she looks nothing alike which makes it easier not to be reminded of my loss.I say that but like her aunt Grace is forever smiling because she is so happy but yet she doesn't understand why I am still so sad.  
When she was first born I vowed I would teach my daughter everything I could about her aunt,not so she could be a replacement,no she could never be that she is already her own special person but so she could understand that if you love someone enough you must take care of them and look out for them or you will loose them.  
I still think about my sister at night when I can't sleep,I think of the things she always wanted to do ,we used to discuss them around the kitchen table in my flat,she had a huge list, so I do them myself so that way she doesn't miss out so she can still live on, so I can make her proud. I love my sister and I still sometimes think about that day is recuss whispering old memories into her ear or watching her fit in front of my patients in my place of work and sadly I don't think I'll be able to get over seeing her like thst. But now I'm trying to do what Grace would want me to do; to look after my new wife and our beautiful daughter,Grace.

**The end.**

**Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed to have over four thousand people come look and something I've written amazes me and just thank you really-Liv.**


End file.
